


Canine Conundrum

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), And Hades and Hyth are painfully domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyth is an absolute sucker for Cerberus, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: Cerberus has been getting a bit more plump than a puppy his age should as of late and Hades certainly hasn't been feeding him extra. That left one other person...
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Canine Conundrum

"Hyth… is Cerberus getting a tad chunky to you?"

Said puppy was currently sprawled out on the kitchen tiles, a furry inkstain on otherwise bright, pristine white, a design choice that Hades hadn't approved of, but Hythlodaeus insisted that not  _ every  _ section of their apartment could be all doom and gloom. The pooch had rolled over onto his back, revealing a tummy ripe for scritches, but it most definitely seemed pudgier than it should have been. Though Hades was standing beside him, all three heads were focused solely on Hythlodaeus, six beady eyes intently watching him go through the motions of preparing lunch.

"Hm…?" The sound of chopping paused just long enough for Hythlodaeus to shoot a sideways glance at their dog, the mere action coaxing his tail to start wagging. "No… he looks the same as he always does."

Oh, Hades knew  _ that _ tone all-too well after all the decades he had spent with Hythlodaeus at this point.  _ That  _ was the tone of, 'Why no, lover, I absolutely have  _ no  _ idea where this large, grumpy bird came from or who approved of it, but can we keep it? It looks ever-so much like you~' or, 'Lover, do not be alarmed, but  _ someone  _ may or may not have provided Lahabrea with coffee full of salt. In unrelated news, I will be hiding under your desk for a while.' or… well, he could spend the better part of several years recounting all the times Hythlodaeus decided to be an absolute gremlin about something or other.

Considering that he would rather not do that, he instead scooped Cerberus up (oh yes, he had most definitely put on a few pounds) and held him up to his partner. "Darling, dearest, love of my life, are you honestly telling me that you see no noticeable difference in our puppy's weight since we created him about half a year ago?"

Oh, he knew he had him right where he wanted him with those sweet little pet names he only consciously used when Hyth was in trouble or trying to dodge something. Those silver eyes dipped down and away from him and the puppy-dog gaze now levelled firmly at his face. "Well…" An uncertain, guilty-sounding tone, "perhaps a tad, but… I am certain it is simply baby fat!"

"Uh-huuuh…" Very obvious doubt seeped from his own voice as he adjusted his grip on Cerberus to cradle him instead, chubby belly facing the ceiling. All the while, those heads continued to watch Hyth, one of them even licking its lips. At that moment, Hades quirked an eyebrow as he gave his lover an absolutely  _ withering  _ look, a questioning gaze he had perfected to wring answers out of intimidated subordinates at the Bureau.

"...Okay, okay!" And, simple as that, Hythlodaeus had cracked like an egg. "So I  _ may  _ have been feeding him some morsels here and there! But he is a growing boy, Hades! ...And besides, how could you possibly resist those eyes; All six of them?!"

"It looks more like you have fed him three-course meals instead of just morsels." He mumbled beneath his breath before glancing down at those apparently irresistible eyes. Right on queue, as if he knew they were talking about him, Cerberus finally looked at him to give him his best begging look, eyes bright and eager, front paws folded in against his body, even a tongue sticking out just the slightest bit from one of those mouths. Absolutely adorable.

But not adorable enough to move one with a heart as stony as his.

"Quite easily." Came the brusque reply as he finally put the pup back down to leave him looking between the two of them expectantly in hopes of receiving the coveted people food, tail wagging away. "You simply leave him there and just. Do not look at him."

Lips curved ever-so slightly downwards into the most indignant, yet most adorable pout. "That is a simple matter for the cold, cruel Lord of the Underworld, but some of us cannot help but be swayed by poor, innocent creatures in need! Oh, will you not have a heart, my Lord?!" His last exclamation was punctuated by him grasping at his own robe, directly above where his heart laid.

Despite attempting to play the harsh, immovable voice of reason here, Hades couldn't help but crack a smile at his partner's behavior and reach his hands out to lightly push him, knowing between Hyth's greater height and his own lack of strength that there was no risk of actually shoving him over with that knife. "Oh, stop it. You have been watching me on the stage too frequently if you are starting to speak like that."

The sound of his lover's light, airy laughter thankfully dispelled any remaining awkwardness that might have been persisting in the air. With that out of the way, Hades looked back down at the puppy, crossing his arms over his chest. "If Cerberus is  _ really  _ so difficult to ignore for you, then I  _ suppose  _ I can keep an eye on him while you are busy making lunch so you are not tempted to throw him a scrap or seven."

At that, Hythlodaeus' expression melted into the softest, most loving smile that even Hades had difficulty resisting at times. "That would be much appreciated, lover. Why, I may even tuck those scraps into your sandwich as thanks~"

Well now, he certainly couldn't say no to more of his partner's fantastic food. That reward now lodged firmly in the forefront of his mind, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth to get the troublesome pup's attention as he moved to leave the kitchen, beckoning for Cerberus to follow after him. All of his ears perked up at the noise, going to obey him as he always did; he was the only one who could get Cerberus to listen to him no matter what. "Come on, boy, let us leave Hyth alone and snuggle on the couch instead!"

The heavy  _ thunk _ of the knife hitting the cutting board greeted his ears at that, as he knew it would. " _ Lover _ , I do not want him on the couch!"

"I will put him on a throw pillow, it will be fine!" He called back, knowing full-well how to abuse possible loopholes he might find. "Besides, I thought you wanted him out of your hair for a while?!"

A resounding, exasperated groan was his only answer and Hades was well aware that Hythlodaeus had just given up with his pedantic shenanigans at this point. Victorious, he relaxed back on the couch and helped Cerberus up to snuggle up beside him.

Honestly, he didn't know what Hythlodaeus expected from a puppy made of both of their aether.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
